Un día en la piscina
by Monedita123
Summary: Aizawa cedió ante ciertas personas y decidió llevar a sus problemáticos alumnos a la piscina. Nada bueno podrá pasar. [Demasiada homosexualidad]


_**Un día en la piscina**_

* * *

Nadie sabía la razón, pero Tsuyu logró convencer a Aizawa para que llevase a toda su clase a la piscina en un día libre. Precisamente sucedió después de que sus alumnos realizasen un entrenamiento con buenos resultados, por lo que se planteó que sería una " _recompensa_ ". De todas formas All Might también influyó en ello.

Y ahora, ese día había llegado.

—Ni se os ocurra causar problemas —amenazó Aizawa atemorizando a la mayoría de sus alumnos.

—¡Tranquilo profesor, nuestro comportamiento será ejemplar! —Aclaró Iida con firmeza.

Pero en ese momento Bakugou ya había saltado y se hallaba dentro de la piscina.

—En fin... —suspiró Shota temiéndose lo peor— disfrutad.

Y dicho esto, el profesor se retiró dejando a unos adolescentes problemáticos a su merced.

Mala idea.

—¡Kaminari, mira eso! —Exclamó Mineta emocionado; parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos–. ¡Esto es el paraíso, las chicas están bikini!

Pero Kaminari no estaba cerca de Minoru en esos momentos; se encontraba junto a Eijirou.

—¿Quieres que te eche crema solar en la espalda? —Interrogó Kirishima con una sonrisa mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda del chico eléctrico, provocando que este se sobresaltara.

—Eh, claro —aceptó algo nervioso y ruborizado al sentir los dedos húmedos de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Ochako-chan, puedo echarte crema si quieres —se pudo escuchar en otro lado a Tsuyu.

—¡Gracias, Tsuyu-chan! —Agradeció la chica gravedad.

—¡Todoroki-kun! ¿Te ayudo con el bloqueador solar? —Preguntó Iida mientras se dirigía hacia aquel chico.

—De acuerdo, gracias —respondió Shouto con seriedad pero con cierta felicidad.

—¡K-Kacchan! —Midoriya se acercó con un bote de protector solar hacia su amigo de la infancia, el cual aún seguía dentro del agua—. ¿M-Me ayudas con esto?

—Vete a la mierda.

Y siendo tan conciso, Bakugou se alejó dejando a un rechazado Deku.

Al menos lo intentó.

—Yo podría ayudarte —intervino Tokoyami.

—¿E-En serio? ¡Gracias, Tokoyami-kun! —Izuku parecía feliz al saber que Fumikage le apoyaría en eso.

Pero nada más oír las palabras del chico cuervo, Bakugou regresó velozmente.

—¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TIENE QUE AYUDARTE OTRO?! ¡LO PUEDO HACER YO!

Este tipo era bipolar.

—¡¿Qué demonios os pasa a todos?! —Se quejó Mineta al ver cómo actuaban todos sus compañeros—. ¡¿Desde cuando sois todos tan homosexuales?!

—Así nos hizo la autor-

Pero Denki fue interrumpido por un codazo por parte de Kirishima.

—¡¿Alguien quiere echarme crema~?! —Preguntó Aoyama ilusionado y soltando brillitos mientras lucía su _precioso_ cuerpo.

Pero nadie respondió.

Lo habían vuelto a ignorar.

 **[…]**

En un rincón afuera de la piscina se hallaba Jirou cabizbaja debido a cierto problema que estaba teniendo.

Y como no podía faltar, Yaoyorozu acudió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Interrogó Momo bastante preocupada.

—Bueno, resulta que...

Resultaba que el bikini que la madre de Kyouka le había comprado tenía relleno para mucho busto y... le quedaba suelto. La pobre Jirou se moría de vergüenza y prefería que nadie la viera así.

—¡A-A mí me pareces bonita tal y como eres! —Exclamó Yaoyorozu cerrando los ojos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Kyouka se iluminaron por unos segundos ante las dulces palabras de su amiga.

—Gracias... —Susurró sonrojada y levantándose, decidiendo ir a jugar con todas.

Pero en ese momento apareció Minoru con crema solar en sus manos.

—¡Chicas, yo puedo untaros crema por todo el cuerpo! —Dijo con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora y mientras su nariz sangraba de una manera asquerosa.

…

No hicieron falta palabras para saber lo que le hizo Jirou.

Básicamente le sacó la mierda, sobre todo porque el enano de las bolas del coño miró de manera lasciva a Momo.

 **[…]**

—¡Chicos! ¡Hay que jugar con la pelota! —Ashido llamó la atención de la clase.

A este juego se le unieron Sero, Hagakure, Oshiro, Satou, Koda, Shouji, Aoyama y Tokoyami; los cuales no fueron causantes de ningún problema. Cosa sorprendente por parte de Tooru y Mina.

Pero por otro lado, se hallaban Kirishima y Kaminari jugando en el agua al " _Tú la llevas_ " y aprovechando a tocarse en lugares no muy decentes cuando se atrapaban.

—Espera un momento —dijo Denki deteniéndose y mirando hacia cierto lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Interrogó el pelirrojo.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta poder oír su respuesta.

—Nada, ya está.

El desgraciado se había orinado en la piscina, pero nadie nunca lo sabría... Al menos nadie perteneciente al universo de Boku no Hero.

Eso sí, todo esto iba a durar poco. A Kaminari se le había ocurrido una idea para joder a Bakugou, el cual no dejaba de nadar yendo de un lado a otro y sin parar.

—¿Y si nos abalanzamos sobre él cuando menos se lo espere? —Sugirió Denki con una sonrisa.

—¡Nos va a matar...! —Aseguró Kirishima.

Pero al final terminó cediendo ante la petición de su buen amigo.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a por el chico explosivo y se situaron cada uno a un extremo del susodicho.

—¿Qué mierda queréis? —Preguntó con rabia al haber sido interrumpido.

Eijirou y Denki intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y decidieron tirarse encima de Katsuki.

Cabe mencionar que la piscina era bastante profunda.

—¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁIS HACDNDJIEDNXK

No fue una buena idea.

 **[…]**

—¡No respira! —Gritó Kirishima mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Bakugou afuera.

—¡K-KACCHAN! —Izuku fue el primero en casi sufrir un infarto al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

—¿Ya lo habéis matado? —Preguntó Todoroki con poco, por no decir nulo, interés.

—¡¿QUÉ OS PASA?! —Midoriya estaba empezando a perder la cordura—. ¡¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO A KACCHAN?!

—¡N-No es nuestra culpa! —Intentó defender Kaminari.

—Oye, en realidad sí es nuestra culpa —aclaró Eijirou.

—¡Pero solo era una pequeña broma! —Justificó el chico eléctrico.

—¡Chicos, este tipo de bromas están mal! —Intervino Iida al ver la situación—. ¡Alguien tiene que hacerle el boca a boca!

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA QUÉ PENOSOS! —Se pudo escuchar la voz de Monoma—. ¿Has visto lo patéticos que son los de la clase A? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

¿Qué cojones hacía Monoma en la piscina? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Quién le había invitado?

—¡Yo lo haré! —Exclamó Izuku ante el comentario de Tenya—. ¡Y-Yo salvaré a Kacchan!

Dicho esto, el chico de cabello verde se acercó lentamente hacia los labios de Bakugou para brindarle parte de su oxígeno.

Y así fue como Katsuki dejó de ser virgen de labios.

—¿Qué mierda ha... —Trató de decir aquel joven explosivo mientras recobraba la consciencia.

—¡Midoriya te ha besado! —Informó Denki metiendo leña al fuego.

—¡Técnicamente, eso ha sido un boca a boca! —Corrigió Iida ajustándose sus lentes.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó Bakugou mientras su rostro se enrojecía a más no poder—. ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO EL QUÉ?! ¡YO TE MATO, DEKU!

—¡¿E-Eh?! —Exclamó Izuku asustado al ver cómo su amigo de la infancia se acercaba y no con buenas intenciones.

Pero eso no fue el problema principal.

Ignorando la persecución de Katsuki a Midoriya, el resto de la clase habían regresado a la piscina y se encontraban disfrutando del agua y del buen día que hacía, pero en ese momento a cierto chico eléctrico le dio un calambre.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó Kaminari mientras el dolor aumentaba en su pierna derecha y no podía evitar hundirse.

—¡Kaminari! —Kirishima trató de acudir a su rescate pero al intentar sujetarlo, el rubio tiró de él, hundiéndose juntos.

La desesperación del momento provocó que Denki utilizase su quirk de manera inconsciente... y a su máximo poder.

¿El resultado? Toda la clase electrocutada y muchos cuerpos flotando por el agua y sin moverse.

 **[…]**

—Ya es hora de irnos —comunicó Aizawa después de haberse echado una buena siesta en un lugar alejado de la piscina.

Pero a los únicos que vio fueron a Bakugou e Izuku, los cuales a saber por qué, seguían en una persecución que parecía no tener fin.

—Dios... —Suspiró al ver los cuerpos sin vida de casi todos sus alumnos flotando en el agua.

Hoy fue un buen día.

 **[…]**

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 _Nótese a ese Monoma infiltrado (?) Lo amo pero nunca puedo meterlo en mis fics ;; así que aquí se coló a lo random y desapareció sin ser notado._


End file.
